degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:You Are Not Alone/@comment-26466087-20140426172953
Because I can, here are my top 5 kings and queens (may contain a lot of spoilers from certain shows/books/movies)~ Queens: 1. Linear Cannon (Evolution Worlds)- Not only is she my number 1 queen, she is also my favorite fictional character in general. She's shy, sweet, quiet, and a gentle soul. She is the epitome of pure innocence. She would never harm anyone intentionally because she's just too sweet. Linear tries to get along with everyone. In the beginning, she's extremely scared and shy to the point of her having selective mutism. She has anxiety that is so severe, she cannot speak. While she appears secretive, you can still see how nice she is. After something crazy happens, she starts to speak and lets her walls down. Towards the end, she gets in a fight with Mag and the idea that she's a burden to him has been put into her head by Yurka, so she leaves him, thinking he'll have a better life without her. Mag helps her realize that she's amazing and that there's nothing wrong with her. She continues to be the adorable, radiant girl that she truly is. I relate to her so much. My fucking queen. <333 2. Melinda Sordino (Speak)- Like Linear, Melinda is also very quiet. She has a good reason for not speaking. Something very traumatic happens to Melinda at a end-of-the-summer party. She calls the police, but she can't even say anything because she's so terrified. The police arrive at the location, and many people get arrested due to there being alcohol and underage drinking involved at the party. Because she called the cops, Melinda is labeled as a "squealer" by her peers. Her friends have all abandoned her. No one likes her anymore, so she suffers from depression and loneliness (also being caused by what happened to her during the party). She starts to struggle with coping with what happened to her and with having no friends. The only people that will talk to her are Heather (an obnoxious social-climber that just transferred to her school after living in Ohio...Melinda doesn't even like her), her art teacher, and David (her lab partner in science that she starts to get close to). Through out the year, things change. She starts to do poorly in school, so she starts cutting class regularly. Teachers and students call her out on the smallest things, making her self-esteem only lower. Heather tells Melinda that she's sick of hanging around with someone so depressed and that Melinda needs mental help. She starts to break down inside to the point where she stops talking completely. She believes that no one will truly care if she's mute. It is soon revealed that she was raped by a boy named Andy Evans (whom she refers to as Andy Beast) during the party. He took advantage of her while she was drunk, and he covered her mouth so she couldn't tell him "No" or "Stop." That is the reason why she called the police. She can't even go to David's party because she's afraid that something could happen to her again. Her ex-best friend starts to date Andy, and she's concerned that he'll also hurt her. She tries to tell her, but she calls Melinda a liar and accuses her of being jealous. Her friend later then sees that he's a pig. She tells everyone the truth about Andy. Everyone now knows that Melinda was raped and that's why she called the cops. Melinda is able to speak freely again. When Heather comes crawling back to her, she calls her out on her shit. She lets her know that she's a fake friend and a social climber. Andy tries to confront Melinda on the last day of school. He goes to a closet with her and claims that she ruined his life. He says things like "I didn't rape you. You're not even attractive! I know what I did, and I'm going to do it again because you're not going to say anything about it." She defends herself against him. She fiercely tells him "NO! I said no." With that courage, she walks away. Memories are coming back and she's crying, but she stays strong. She then tells her art teacher what happened to her from the beginning. Melinda is amazing. Not only is she a realistic representation of a headstrong high school girl, but she is smart, intelligent, funny, and beautiful on the inside and outside. Her perspective on everything is so captivating. She is not a typical annoying teenager. Melinda Sordino is really underrated and is worth more than she's given credit for. 3. Cassie Ainsworth (Skins)- There are people who think that Cassie's stupid or ditzy and is there for comic relief or something like that. She is much more than that. While Cassie is funny and cute, she has so much more depth in her character. She struggles with several insecurities and challenges. First of all, she has an eating disorder. She struggles with her weight and thinks about how life would be better for her if she was "pretty and thinner." She has a crush on Sid Jenkins. He is kind of nerdy, and he's not the typical guy that most girls would swoon over. Cassie sees past that and dreams of having a relationship with him. The only problem with that is that Sid is fixated on Michelle Richardson, who is the girlfriend of his best friend, Tony Stonem. Sid doesn't notice Cassie so much. He sees her as a friend and is clueless that she's head over heels for him. Cassie figures out that she is competing with Michelle, so she skips meals and stops eating for days so she can make herself look "lovely." Not just for Sid. She wants the world's approval, too. Cassie's world is very dark due to the fact that her parents don't pay much attention to her either. Her parents' main focus is their relationship with each other and their new baby, which Cassie always ends up having to take care of. Cassie keeps getting messages on her phone that say "Eat." She believes they're from Sid. She later figures out that she sent the messages to herself and starts eating again. Sid realizes that Cassie likes him, and tries to talk to her. He's so busy spending time with Michelle and then arrives home to see Cassie sitting on his bed. When he asks why she's there, she informs him that they had plans that Sid obviously forgot. When she asks where he was, he shamefully replies that he was with Michelle. Cassie loses it and breaks down in that moment. She yells at Sid "Fuck you! Fuck you! Fuck you!" and proceeds too squirt him with a squirt gun. After she calms down, she kisses him and is about to leave. Before she leaves, she tells him one of her most brilliant and thought-provoking quotes, which is "Wake up, Sid. Everything is your choice." Cassie tries to kill herself at some point, so she is sent to a mental hospital by her parents. Sid tries to fix things with her, only to fail at it. Cassie and Sid eventually begin dating, but she moves to Scotland while Sid stays in England. She's a lot happier in Scotland, but Sid eventually comes to the conclusion that she's cheating on him. Michelle and Tony's relationship fizzle out, so he chooses Michelle over Cassie. Cassie comes back to England is heartbroken by this. She goes back to being depressed and sad. She has sex with many other people to fill the void of her losing Sid. She and Sid eventually patch things up, but she is still broken by some things. She still holds a grudge against Michelle, and she is obviously still bitter over the disastrous love square that everyone was in. She tells Sid "I'll love you forever, Sid. That's the problem." Cassie witnesses a close friend of hers die. She is absolutely broken and scarred by this image. She flees from her house immediately and makes home in New York. Her life continues to spiral downwards, but she does get a bitter sweet ending. I hear she gets a better ending in Pure, but I haven't gotten there yet. Anyways, she's just so amazing and relatable. My friends say she's kind of like me in a way. I love her so much between her amazing character development, her iconic quotes (whether they're funny, sad, or inspirational), and her complexity. 4. Pandora Moon (Skins)- I relate to this girl more than I relate to Cassie. Pandora may not have nearly as much depth or complexity as Cassie does, but she has absolutely won over my heart. Pandora is very underrated in the fandom and among the show, in my opinion. She's eccentric, quirky, bubbly, and wise, at the same time. She doesn't think highly of herself, and she looks down upon herself when compared to others. She starts off as a new student at Effy Stonem's school. The teacher convinces Effy to be friends with Pandora even though Effy doesn't have friends. Pandora is taken under Effy's wing. Their friendship starts to develop to the point where they're best friends in the next series. They are absolutely inseparable. Effy becomes popular among most of her peers, while Pandora is in Effy's shadow. Pandora is constantly made fun of and mocked. People don't take her seriously because of superficial things. For example, she is an outcast because she doesn't know how to do drugs properly and she's a virgin. Pandora isn't useless. She's so much more than she's given credit for. She really does look down upon herself. She is always kissing Effy's ass and treating her like she's a perfect queen that can do no wrong because she's so insecure about herself. I do love Effy, but Pandora is a better friend than her most of the time. Pandora knows basically everything about Effy's life (even the things that Effy doesn't tell her). She can talk to Effy's family freely, while Effy didn't even know Pandora's mother for the longest time. Pandora is an AMAZING friend. She considers the feelings of her friends first. A lot of the time, she puts Effy before herself. Pandora is so understanding and observant, which makes her the perfect friend for anybody. Pandora starts a relationship with a boy named Thomas. She plans to lose her virginity to him, and she falls in love with him eventually. Thomas's mother sends him back to his home where he lives, and Pandora is heartbroken. She's in the worst pain ever. She constantly plays with the necklace Thomas gave her. She wears it everyday, and one time she dangles it while repeatedly saying "Come back." Pandora has a birthday party sleepover where the girls in her class are all invited. Things get out of hand when Effy spikes the brownies that Pandora and her mother made. Pandora is furious because she didn't want there to be drugs. All she wanted was a simple party with Twister and for the girls to tell her about how to have sex afterwards. Pandora is crying because no one understands her. Later, she sleeps with Cook at the party when everyone leaves. She loses her virginity to him while playing Twister. Effy is mad at Pandora for doing that in the morning. She tells her "I thought you said this is why we're friends! You don't surf-and-turf with my men!" Pandora tells her "He's not yours, Eff. He'll never belong to anyone. That's why you want him." She proceeds to talk about how Effy is scared of love, but Effy cuts her off. This proves how well Pandora actually knows people. It shows that she's so observant and pays attention. Thomas is walking down the street and comes to Pandora's house. Pandora is obviously scared and upset because she just had sex with Cook right before Thomas came back to England. I am mad at her for sleeping with Cook while she was with Thomas. The first time I wasn't so mad. She thought that they were over and he wasn't coming back (I was a bit confused because she just said that she loved Thomas, but I guess Cook was supposed to be a rebound the first time). She kept doing it again and again though, which pissed me off. I was truly angry with her, but I cannot stay very mad at her for long. She likely felt that she wasn't getting enough out of her relationship with Thomas. Cheating was VERY wrong of her though, and I will not condone that shit no matter how much I love her. She should've been honest with him right off of the bat, but she does eventually realize her mistake. And Thomas did forgive her and they're together again. Anyways, Pandora Moon is a very interesting character. I love her and her underdog role on the show so much. She's truly brilliant. 5. Clare Edwards (Degrassi)- Recently, she's pissed me the fuck off to no fucking end, but I will talk about why I used to adore her so much. Before being tainted, I thought Clare was an amazing character. I feel like I personally identified with her so much. Her passion for writing was one main thing that we had in common. Like her, I'm trying to get into a very difficult college to get into. She really tried her hardest to be the best she could be. Her life was one struggle after another, but her ambitions remained rock-solid. She was so full of talent and compassion. She's also a very kind and caring person. If someone was seriously struggling and she witnessed it, there's no doubt in my mind that she'd drop everything to help that person. She's just so sweet and understanding. She constantly went out of her own way to help people she loves. She made Adam feel comfortable after being outed as a female-to-male transgender to the entire school. She sat down with him and had a talk with him about how he didn't need to change himself for everyone else's approval; everyone else needed to come around and accept him for him. She arranged a bonfire with his friends and family to burn all of his belongings that reminded him of being born a girl. She also had the best intentions when trying to help Eli. Him being unstable become too much for her to handle a lot of the time. He scared her, so she had to take a breather for awhile. He also took a break from her and everything. Clare is also a drama queen sometimes. I can be, too. I've been told by my peers, family, and even some close friends that I can be over the top and dramatic. The thing is, Clare is dramatic without realizing it, like I am. She was terrible in season 11, but she still was an interesting character (as much as she annoyed the shit out of me). Clare's just unique and wonderful. Unfortunately, the writers are fucking up her character shortly before her departure, but I still love the OLD Clare Diana Edwards that I once knew. The writers (or anyone else) can never convince me otherwise that she was once a fucking queen to me. Kings: 1. Charlie Kelmeckis (The Perks of Being a Wallflower)- He's my second favorite character ever, and he's my number 1 king. He's misunderstood and a total outcast, but he is honestly the sweetest guy and the most polite gentleman ever. He's broken and messed up inside from a shitty childhood event that he repressed. He can't exactly figure out what happened or why he's so upset, so he brushes it off. His best friend also committed suicide before they entered high school. That really left him in a fucked up state. All of the mutual friends they had are either affected by it too or are avoiding Charlie. He is taken under the wing of two seniors, Patrick and Sam (the latter is his crush). They invite him into their group of friends, where he feels like he belongs for once. He grows as a person and starts to figure himself out. However, things get rocky (no pun intended) with him and his friends when he begins a relationship with Mary Elizabeth. The relationship is obviously one sided. Charlie is too in love with Sam to have genuine feelings for Mary Elizabeth. He sees her as a friend. He really doesn't want to break up with her because he is afraid of the social group dynamic changing and he doesn't want to hurt her feelings. He eventually breaks it off with her in a way he regrets, which is kissing Sam in a game of Truth Or Dare. That was wrong of him, but he was staying true to himself. As he states in the book, "If I kissed Mary Elizabeth, then I'd be lying to everyone. I'd be lying to myself." He was told to kiss the prettiest girl in the room, and that was Sam to him. He couldn't deny that. Mary Elizabeth and Sam are very pissed off at him. Patrick isn't mad, but he advises Charlie to stay away from everyone for awhile because things are heating up. Patrick stops constantly talking to Charlie, and he is alone again. Charlie's friends get beat up in the cafeteria and a scene is caused. He swoops to the rescue by taking down guys that are stronger than him. He warns them to not go near his friends again, and they are scared by him. He and his friends grow stronger and pick up where they left off before the drama occurred. He witnesses Sam and her being in a relationship. That hurts him, but he loves her so much that he just wants her to stay happy (even if he's not involved). The end of the year comes and his friends and sister are going off to college. He still is a freshman who will be going into his sophomore year. He sees his friends leaving and everything. He has some beautiful romantic moments with Sam and a heart-to-heart talk with her before she leaves. Later, he starts to have memories come back to him. Memories about his childhood are too much for him, so he wakes up to find that he's at the hospital one day. He realizes that he was abused when he was little by his aunt and he repressed the memories of it because he loved her. Charlie is one of the best characters ever, in my opinion. I will never stop loving him. Ever. 2. Adam Torres (Degrassi)- He's my favorite Degrassi character, to be honest. Ever since I first started watching, it was Adam that made his way into my heart first. His honesty, loyalty, selflessness, and sense of humor made him such a good person and character. The world can use some more Adam Torres's. Him being trans* was one of the best story lines this show has ever had. His character reached out to many teens that were also transgender. Not to mention, his character saved a lot of lives and inspired people to live on and be themselves. Not only did it send these kinds of positive messages to trans* people, but basically any person who's a misfit in any way. Whether a person is trans*, gay, or doesn't fit in by society's standards in ANY way at all, Adam taught everyone to be who you are inside. Adam would go to the end of the Earth for anyone he loves. Hell, he DIED trying to tell his girlfriend he loves her. Adam is amazing and a kind soul. The writers really made a mistake by not showcasing Jordy's talent to the fullest potential and killing Adam off in such a poorly executed way. I cannot say the same for most Degrassi characters (or most other characters at all), but Adam has never actually pissed me off. He made me angry when he sent Todd that email and when he texted while driving, but I blame the writers. Adam is awesome and he deserves the praise that he constantly gets in this fandom. I will forever love Adam Torres. <3 3. Patrick (The Perks of Being a Wallflower)- Patrick is so much more than a stereotypical gay character (I don't even think he really remains true to those stereotypes). He is hilarious, comforting, kind-hearted, positive, and an amazing friend. One thing I love about him so much is that he's so light and happy. There's only one or two parts where you will see him sad, but he's not even like "end-of-the-world" sad. He's just a little bit unhappy after a breakup, and we all get that way. He always knows what to say and can make fun of sucky situations. He's a very good friend to have and always tries to make sure that everything is bright for everyone. I don't really understand how anyone could hate him. He's just too fantastic! 4.' Mag Launcher (Evolution Worlds)'- He's adorable, for one thing. He's very persistent, stubborn, bold, strong, and he has a huge heart. Basically, he would do anything for the people he cares about and he'd never back down from a fight. While he may have a bit of a temper and be hot-headed on occasions, he's always true to himself and his beliefs. He'd never back down from a challenge, despite its difficulty. He always perseveres and wins in the end. Mag is the true definition of a fighter and a powerful spirit. Despite there being the very tough and strong side of him, he's also a huge softie. His intentions are pure and his heart is filled with love and compassion. He'd risk his own life trying to save someone else. He did that with Linear about more than FOUR TIMES. He wants everyone to have the best and make it to safety. Also, he's one fucking badass. His tough exterior and soft interior mix nicely to create the perfect guy. He has some of the best quotes. My personal favorites are the ones he says to Linear. Not because I'm biased against them as a couple (lol) but because he is patient and 100% real with her. When he found out she was harboring the secret (that she herself wasn't completely aware of) of being Evolutia, he said "I don't care what kind of girl she turns out to be. I'm sure she'll explain it to me someday. Linear is my partner. She is family." When she ran away and believed she was burdening him, he told her "Remember me saying that Linear will always be Linear. We've been playing together, adventuring together...always. Always. All that time was not a lie. You understand that right?" Mag Launcher is a king, and anyone who tries to convince me other wise can swerve. 5. J.J. Jones (Skins)- J.J. is misunderstood and socially awkward because he happens to be autistic. He had to deal with his two best friends fighting and making him choose who to be friends with. Sometimes he suffers from being to kind and a pushover. He lets people walk over him, and he just politely agrees without being assertive. He's had a lot of trouble with being shy like that. He has started to stand up for himself more, which makes me proud. I also love how whenever the neighborhood children were teasing him and calling him gay, he didn't resort to physical violence like he looked like he was going to. He instead performed a magic trick and gave the kid a lollipop, which I thought was really fucking cool. He didn't need to stoop to their level. His lack of confidence is very sad, but I love those moments where he has faith in himself. He picks himself up and ends up stronger when he does. He's so underrated. People don't give him the proper recognition he is worthy of. I fully understand him and can relate to him. J.J. isn't perfect (in reality, no one truly is), but he's a good guy. I don't think anything could make me stop loving him. He's a breath of fresh air compared to most characters. He's the opposite of a cliche Marty-Stu. His flaws make him real. His mistakes make him human. Yet, he is very likable (in my opinion). I'm fine if you don't like him, but your opinion will never simply sway how I feel about J.J. Jones. To me, he's the best Skins male. I just really fucking love him, okay? These are my bbies and I will defend them to the death! Come at me, bitch!